


Amour dans les bois

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Beating, Betrayal, Chains, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Tender Sex, Torture, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: UA - Beleg n'a jamais pu libérer Túrin et celui-ci est devenu un monstre. Le jeune homme a réduit son ancien meilleur ami en esclavage et enlevé un autre elfe, Maglor, pour lui faire subir le même sort. Comment pourront-ils survivre ?





	Amour dans les bois

Beleg ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. L’elfe grimaça faiblement en essayant de bouger et finalement resta immobile. Près de lui, Makalaurë, encore endormi, se rapprocha de lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou.  
Beleg sourit tristement et sursauta violemment en entendant qu’on approchait. Il s’assit, près à bondir malgré son corps meurtri, et réveilla son compagnon. Les deux elfes avaient pénétré la veille dans la forêt de Doriath, le corps en miettes, épuisés, affamés.  
\- « Que fais-tu avec un Fratricide, Beleg ? » demanda la voix glaciale de Mablung. L’archer ferma les yeux et déposa leurs armes devant eux, avant de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux :  
\- « L’histoire est trop longue pour que je la raconte maintenant, et je préfère n’avoir à le faire qu’une fois, si tu veux bien. » Mablung le regarda mais acquiesça :  
\- « Attachez-les. » Beleg et Maglor se retrouvèrent les poignets liés dans le dos, et on les força à se lever. Presque aussitôt Makalaurë vacilla, manquant s’effondrer.  
\- « Il a une jambe cassée » murmura Cúthalion. Un elfe mit le Noldo sur son cheval et ils rejoignirent Menegroth.  
On les mit à genoux devant Thingol.  
\- « Que signifie ceci Beleg ? demanda le souverain d’une voix froide. Pourquoi nous avoir trahis ?  
\- Je ne vous ai pas trahis, mon roi, répondit doucement le Sinda. Nous avons été torturés par la même personne, tout simplement. Cela rapproche.  
\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda le roi en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Túrin a été capturé par des orcs et j’ai été laissé pour mort, de même que ses autres compagnons. Mais ils vivaient chez les derniers des Petits nains, ceux qui l’ont livré. Ils se sont aperçus que j’étais simplement inconscient et m’ont attaché les pieds et les mains à des anneaux de métal fixés dans la roche. Ils m’ont torturé pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu’à ce que Túrin revienne ; mais ce n’était plus l’homme que j’avais connu. » Un sanglot secoua le corps de l’elfe, et Makalaurë se rapprocha de lui.  
\- « Il sert Moringotto à présent. Il… au lieu de me libérer comme je m’y attendais, il a certes soigné nombre de mes plaies, mais il m’a gardé comme esclave. Il me frappait et… et… et me violait » finit-il par lâcher d’une voix tremblante, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Des murmures d’horreur et de colère résonnèrent dans la pièce. Thingol était livide.  
\- « Je m’étais trompé sur son compte… Lorsqu’il est parti la première fois… Il avait déjà mal tourné mais je n’ai pas su le voir. Il a admis avoir violé Saeros… Nellas a menti ; était-elle aussi une de ses victimes ou sa complice, en revanche, je l’ignore. » Il se tut un moment puis reprit :  
\- « Il a capturé d’autres elfes pour leur faire subir le même sort… Maglor est le seul, avec moi, à avoir survécu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes encore en vie. »  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Thingol ordonna :  
\- « Détachez-les. » Mablung se précipita auprès des deux elfes et les libéra. Ils se frottèrent les poignets et doucement, Beleg attira Makalaurë contre lui.  
\- « Vous êtes mariés ? demanda le roi en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui, murmura l’archer. Nous nous aimons depuis bien longtemps, bien avant que Túrin ne vienne nous briser. »


End file.
